


Father's Joy

by fangirlfrankie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlfrankie/pseuds/fangirlfrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail Hobbs' life spiraled out of control faster than she could stop it. These were the struggles she faced in her last few months, before she was freed from her maker by Will Graham and subsequently had her life taken by Hannibal Lecter. Some chapters may contain mature themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a graphic made by Tumblr user abigailxhobbs.

People said that Garrett Jacob Hobbs was the sick one. He was the one that brutally murdered all those girls, and fed them to his family. They said his daughter, Abigail, was an innocent victim, a little girl troubled by her deranged father.  
They were wrong.  
The younger Hobbs was just as much at fault as the older. He might have gutted the fish, but she lured and reeled them in. If Abigail had only told the authorities what her father was doing, more than one life could have been saved, including her own. But she kept his ways a secret, and the guilt hung over her head until the day she died.  
The months leading up to Abigail’s death were unimaginably painful, and she took the secrets they contained to her grave.  
This is her untold story.


End file.
